Spiders
by DietJutsu
Summary: She could face monsters, she could take on aliens, but when it came to spiders she was hopeless. Gwevin one shot


_**Spiders**_

_She could face monsters, she could take on aliens, but when it came to spiders she was hopeless. KevinxGwen one shot_

-----

A shrill scream echoed through the musty halls of the space ship, two bodies quickly reacting. Kevin and Ben quickly stood and ran down the long, metal halls until they found Gwen, cowering in the corner, hands over her mouth in fright. "Gwen, what's wrong?" Ben shouted, stopping beside the older teen who had beaten him ever slightly, looking around the dusty room for the same thing; aliens.

The fifteen year-old girl let out a sputtered response that was inaudible. "What?" Kevin asked as he took a step closer, scanning the ceiling for something that shouldn't be there. "What did you see, Gwen?" He looked back to the girl as she pointed a slender finger to the crevice in the wall.

"A spider." She told him weakly, feeling a bit better now that he was here. She knew he would take care of it.

The two teenagers burst out laughing, holding their stomachs as the new noise rang through the empty ship. Gwen stood tall now, compared to their hunched and shaking figures, and placed her hands on her hips as she glared down to them. "What's so funny?" She asked strictly, obviously annoyed by their reaction.

"A…spider?" Ben gasped between strikes of laughter, eyes nearly overflowing with tears of amusement. "That's all? You…you can take on aliens, but…" He burst out into another fit of laughter as Kevin finished for him.

"But you can't deal with a spider?" He stood up slowly, chuckling slightly as he held back the urge to laugh any more. He looked to Gwen with a cocky smile.

Gwen shrugged and looked away from him, deciding that perhaps telling them _wasn't_ a good idea after all. "Sorry then, I just thought that you two might help me, but never mind. I guess it only matters if there's an alien around. _Then_ it would be worth your time."

Ben stopped laughing as he watched this escalate into an argument between the two. He quietly slipped out from the room, knowing this wouldn't last long.

"Oh, give me a break Gwen! We came running from our search the moment we heard you scream and all we came to find was a stupid spider!" He turned to the wall. "How big is the thing, cause I don't see anything!"

Gwen pursed her lips, not really wanting to answer his question. "It's small." She muttered, almost too quietly for the teen to catch.

Kevin leaned in even closer to the wall, trying to find the stupid thing that started this argument. After a moment of searching he found a tiny spider, no bigger than the head of a ball-point pen, sitting on the wall comfortably. It couldn't move fast enough as Kevin's hand came down upon it. "Don't kill it!" Gwen screamed, taking a step towards him, and as she did Kevin turned to her, smug as could be, the live spider on his finger and in _her_ face.

"Ahhh!" Gwen screamed and jumped away, knocking to the floor two beakers that were on the table behind her, both falling to the ground and shattering.

"Hey, be careful in there!" Ben screamed from the room down the hall. "We're here to search not to destroy!"

Gwen looked at the broken glass and shouted out the open doorway. "Sorry, Ben!" After her apology she quickly looked to Kevin, who still had that smug look upon his face. "What? You think you're cool because you made me scream? Very manly of you. Now if you don't mind I would like to finish searching—"

"I think we need to clean this up first." He told her, setting the spider on a table nearside him. "Ben and I saw some signs that could have indicated that someone still lives here, and I don't want them seeing this and asking their little buddy what happened."

Gwen rolled her eyes and looked around from something to sweep it up with. "Very clever, Kevin." She told him sarcastically as she squatted over the broken glass, beginning to pick it up with her fingers and lay it in her palm.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked as he stood over her. "You could hurt yourself."

"Oh, so you're suddenly concerned?" She asked, sighing. "There's nothing in here to sweep it up with, let alone anywhere to put the glass in, so we'll have to pick it up by hand."

Kevin nodded and got down beside her, picking up the glass a bit rougher than she was as he threw them in his hand. "Be careful." Gwen warned him.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're going to cut yourself if you keep doing it like that."

"No, _I'm fine._"

A moment later Gwen let out a low "Ow!" and stopped her progress, looking at her finger. "What cut yourself Miss "Slow down"?" Kevin asked with a smile.

Gwen let out a sigh and looked away from him, looking her finger over. "I wonder if there was anything on those beakers." She muttered to herself as she stood, laying the glass she had collected on the table where the beakers had fallen from.

Kevin stood as well and did the same as he reached out and grabbed Gwen's wrist, forcing her to turn towards him as he pulled her closer. "Hmm, I think you'll be fine. The cuts not deep and I'm sure if there was something on the glass you would have reacted by now. Alien chemicals don't take long to react with the human body, generally."

Gwen tried to pull her hand away from Kevin's grasp but instead got Kevin's eyes laid on her own. "So now you're the expert?" She asked, for lack of anything better to say.

"I _have_ been the expert." He told her, taking a step closer, hand still secured around her wrist.

Gwen nodded, simply moving her head to look up at the dark-haired teen that stood before her. "Yeah, I guess that's right." She said simply.

The two stood, only an inch apart, Kevin's hand wrapped around Gwen's wrist, staring into each other's eyes. "I'm…um…sorry." Kevin spoke, barely above a whisper.

Gwen's eyes opened wide in surprise to his sudden voice. "For what?" She questioned as Kevin moved in closer.

"For—"

"Guys!" Ben interrupted. "We need to leave, _now!_ Someone's here!"

Gwen and Kevin jumped away from each other just in time for Ben to appear in the doorway. "Right!" Kevin spoke first, running to the door as Ben sprinted away. Kevin looked back to Gwen, "you coming?"

After a second Gwen nodded. "Yeah." She followed him out the door and into the hall. The three eventually made their way outside and away from the ship, finding their way to the green and black car that Kevin took so much pride in.

Ben jumped in the back and Kevin and Gwen took their spots up front. Before Kevin could start the car Ben leaned forward between the seats. "So you guys find anything?" He asked, having found nothing himself.

The two looked to each other for a second before looking past the windows to the dark outside. "No." Kevin said flatly, starting the car.

Ben sighed and sat back in his seat. "Dang…"

Gwen couldn't help but smile.


End file.
